Zanga
Zanga is a white Makai Armor that specializes in scimitar combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title as Zanga the White Lotus Knight (白蓮騎士・斬牙（ザンガ）''Byakuren Kishi Zanga'', lit. "Slashing Fang"). In the series The Crimson Moon, the armor belonged to Fujiwara no Tokitada, who later gave it to Fujiwara no Yasusuke after he found out that he and Yasusuke shared the same ideals. Description & Characteristics Zanga's design is almost exactly that of Dan albeit, with brighter colors, this is most likely because of it being animated and not live-action. This includes the helmet's design and symbol at the solar plexus to remove the armor from its user (if hit hard enough in emergency cases like Lost Soul Beast Transformation). The only noticeable difference between both armors' appearance is the ornate parts of the armor and the presence of twin red ribbons on the back; whereas Dan has it and its ornate parts being gray in color, Zanga lacked it and its ornate parts are given red and light blue coloration instead. Another difference between Dan and Zan are their capabilities: Whereas Dan specializes in spear combat and lacked any special abilities, Zanga excels in scimitar combat and has the ability to "walk on air" by stepping off magical ripples he creates under his feet. While both capable of performing the Blazing Armament, Zanga's Madō Flames is light blue in color whereas Dan's flames are white. For combat, Zanga is armed with an ornate scimitar which is reminiscent of Zen's Flaming Sword. In normal conditions, the scimitar takes the appearance of blue medium-length Makai Sword. Unlike other Makai Knights, who draw one or two separate circles with their blades to summon their armor, Yasusuke traces an infinity symbol (∞). The armor can also perform Blazing Armament to increase its combat capabilities. Even so, Zanga's version of the technique is stronger, as it allowed Zanga to defeat a possessed Seimei, something the regular Zanga couldn't achieve before. Weapons & Equipment *'Zanga Scimitar': Zanga's Scimitar is actually a heavy sword before the user transforms. The blade is said to be heavy if the user wields it with brute force, but if the user uses his heart and soul instead, it can become as light as a feather. *[[Goruba|'Goruba']]: Zanga's Madō Bracelet type Madōgu. *'Blue Madō Flames Orb': After Seimei becomes Rudra's Vessel, Inari orders Yasusuke to attack her and gives him an orb containing blue madō flames. Variants History The Zanga Armor was passed down from the Fujiwara family. Zanga eventually came to Tokitada's possession and disappeared along with him when he fell into Michinaga's disfavor, the armor hasn't been seen ever since then and it became a rumor. It was, until Fujiwara no Yasusuke, who assumes the alias Hakamadare to become a thief in response to the corruption within the aristocracy and pressure from his lineage, reunites with his long lost relative Tokitada who sees him as his successor. In spite of being initially reluctant to accept his new role as a Makai Knight, Yasusuke ultimately embraced his newfound destiny and join forces with current Garo Raikou. Pics Gallery ZANGA.jpg 07421.jpg 011_06.jpg 014 05.jpg 021 03.jpg 021 04.jpg 024 02.jpg Zanga Quirk GTCC.gif|Zanga's special ability Notes & Trivia *In spite of the fact that Zanga's design and appearance loosely based on Dan and is a white Makai Armor, the armor erroneously referred to as silver armor. This suggested that the armor once originally silverish like Zero or pre-corrupted Bolg. It's also possible it could be a simple mistranslation. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor Category:Makai Armor (anime) Category:White Armor